


A Kiss Good Night

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: A cliche fic inspired by the prompt "Would you mind if I kissed you?"Set in the early days of their relationship.





	A Kiss Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. I also do not own Georgia Moffett and David Tennant.  
> *This is a work of fiction.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

David drove Georgia home in a comfortable silence. It was late, nearly midnight. The Shakespeare production they had gone to see had lasted longer than it was supposed to, not that they minded.

They arrived at her flat. David cut the engine. He made his way around to the passenger side and helped Georgia out of the car. They walked hand-in-hand to her doorstep.

On her doorstep, David tried to think of the perfect way to say good night. “I don’t want this night to end,” he finally said.

“Neither do I. I had a great time tonight. Thank you,” Georgia replied.

David shuffled his feet nervously. “Would you… would you mind if I kissed you?” he asked tentatively, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ve been waiting all night for that.” She stepped closer to him. They embraced and shared a tender kiss that left both of them wanting more.


End file.
